


Unexpected Reunion

by KitaraSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blades (Supernatural), Angel Healing, Angel Vessels (Supernatural), Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Fist Fights, Gen, Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaraSPN/pseuds/KitaraSPN
Summary: You just saved a woman by healing her with your angelic powers when the Winchesters enter the scene. A missunderstanding creates massive tension. But you have a surprise for them in store.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Unexpected Reunion

When you had arrived the young woman had been crying in pain. The wounds inflicted to her arms and chest had been bleeding and she had been curled up on the carpet. She had screamed in shock as you had appeared in her living room and begged you to not hurt her any further. „I will not hurt you.“ were your only words. As you had come closer and reached out for her, she had let out a frightened scream, before she had passed out. Now you watched her laying on the couch, still unconscious, but fully healed. You wanted to leave, when you heard the door open. In came Sam Winchester. He looked at you, saw the apparently lifeless woman in her blood stained clothing, called out for his brother and attacked you. As the tall man tried to tackle you, you simply reached out, put your hand on his forehead, and he fell down like a sack of flour. The next second, a gunshot tore through the upcoming silence and a piercing pain spread through your shoulder. You looked at the wound, which was nothing more than a hole in your clothing, and as you looked up you saw Dean Winchester pointing his gun at you. 

“Dean ‘shoot first ask later’ Winchester. It’s good to see you.” You smiled at him. His face was stern and only when he looked at his brother a worried expression flickered through his eyes.

“Well I’m afraid the feeling isn’t mutual. Who are you?”

You tried not to laugh as you approached him with a smile. But before you could say anything else, he dropped his gun and pulled an angel blade from his jacket.

“Dean, you should not do this.”

But he obviously did not care about warnings, so he made a quick step forward and attacked you with the blade. You blocked his move, punched him in the ribs and shoved him away. He attacked again, more fierce than before, nearly cutting you with the blade, but you got away just in time, grabbed his wrist and punched him straight in the face. You hit his cheekbone and he stumbled backwards. Seizing this moment, you stepped forward, punched him in the gut followed by a hook towards the chin. His eyes lost focus for a moment, he stumbled and fell to the floor. He had barely hit the ground, when he already tried to get up again, still holding on to the blade. But you reacted quickly, placing your foot on his wrist. His winced and tried to free his arm, but you put more and more weight on his wrist, until he groaned in pain and finally let go of the blade. You removed your foot and kicked away the blade. When you turned to him again, he looked at you, ready to fight you with his bare hands if needed, but obviously nervous, realizing he did not have much of a chance.

You smiled as you looked down at him and held out your hand. “You have learned a lot since Chattanooga.”

Dean stared at you, confusion in his eyes. He seemed to realize the fight was over and he tried to figure out what you were talking about. Suddenly you could see that he remembered. His voice was soft and full of doubt. 

“Y/N?”

You nodded.

“But … but I thought you were dead?”

You made and inviting gesture and he finally grabbed your hand so you could help him up.

“You didn’t really give me a chance to explain myself. I came close to dying that day with my injuries and the spell. But when I was sent back to heaven my vessel was destroyed but I survived.”

Dean looked at you in silence, still doubting your word. So you reached out slowly and let your fingers trace his jawline. As he recognized that familiar gesture, he grabbed you and pulled you into a tight hug.

“It’s really you.” he whispered.

You nodded and chuckled, realizing that this hug would probably be a little painful if you were a human. While he held you tight, you heard a groan in the background as Sam woke up again. He held his head and looked up, completely baffled to find Dean in your arms.

“Uhm, guys?”

When Dean heard his brothers voice, he let go of you and turned towards Sam.

“Sam… this is Y/N.”

His brother looked confused and it took him a second before he reacted. “The angel? But … didn’t you say she died?”

You laughed. “Yeah and so have you guys. And you came back, too.”

Sam shrugged as he could not deny that.

“Sam, Dean … I should get us out of here. To a place where we can talk.”

Sam stood up and they both nodded. As you reached out for them you shot Dean a little smirk.

“You still like pie, don’t you?”

And just before the scenery blurred around you, you could see Dean’s face turn into a bright smile.


End file.
